A Blast From The Past - Part Two
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: You have to read A Blast From The Past - Part One to understand this part. Stephanie and Ranger are trying to put their relationship back together after being apart for 5 years. Ranger is going to open a new office to be close to her. Language Alert!


Part 2 – A Blast From The Past

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

When Stephanie came back from picking up a skip on her desk was a vase with a dozen red roses in it. She knew who they were from but the card read. "I refuse to let go of someday. Can we share it?" Stephanie smile in spite of herself. "You are pushing it Ranger." She said it out loud and Danny laughed "Steph, that man is head over heels in love with you." "But you are not the one who has to live with him." "Honey, that man would actually turn the moon to cheese if that would get you back in his life." "Danny, if he would just ask me and not order me I honestly think it would happen." "But, Steph he is so in-grained military he may NOT know how to do that. You would have to re-train him to be softer. Military life demands a hard shell that no one could crack so as not to give the enemy a chance to break their defenses. But some how you have found a weakness in his shell and it will take a lot of loving to get totally inside that shell. Even he doesn't know what is hiding inside. He is already off balance that you have gotten this far." "Danny, it is demeaning to be ordered like a two year old." "Honey, he has been ordered around most of his life. How demeaning is it to be ordered when you are a grown man known for all these adults strengths and yet have no say so over your own life? Then teach him lovingly how to re-train himself. That will make him a better man once the hard shell lets love in." "I will try. I do love that man more than life itself." "Go get him tiger!"

Stephanie went about her day and then got the urge to hear his voice. She called his cellphone. "YO!" "I just missed you so I thought I would call." "Babe, I was sitting here thinking about you too." "I didn't need anything so I will let you go." "Babe, if I came in tomorrow would you let me take you on a date?" "Ranger, that is too expensive just for a date." "Not if I combine it with business." "What business?" "I still have some paperwork to pick up from the jail." "Faxing is faster." "Yeah, but not as much fun as being with you." "You are hopeless. But I would love a date with you. Danny gave me a long talk about how you would turn the moon into cheese for me if I ask." "You mean you didn't notice it was cheese as of last night?" Stephanie laughed "No I was in bed before the moon came up. Is it worth the look?" "It would be if you were in my arms as we both looked at it." "Ranger is becoming a romantic." "No Ranger is still a hard ass but Carlos is learning to be more romantic because that is who we want in the bedroom." "I could learn to love Carlos a lot more than I do already." "I thought about your statement about ordering you around. What if I give you the gift of calling Ranger down when he does that?" "Oh, my god! I will give Ranger the gift of trying to do it nicely. But I will gladly listen to any order Carlos gives me. Please and Thank You goes a long way." " I will be there by the time you get off tomorrow and the rest of the time is YOURS to plan." "What I get to direct you for a change?" "You like that huh?" "I will have PLANS for you, Carlos." "Hmm something tells me I won't be disappointed on the outcome." "I would hope not." "I will see you about 5 PM. You want to pick me or should I rent a car?" "I will pick you up. Not one car has been attacked since I moved here." "I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos." Carlos laughed and said "I love that sound better than being called Ranger." "I can easily change it to Carlos since I never have to deal with the business persona down here." "Make me happy and change it to Carlos. Sounds sexier." "Hmm, sexier huh?" "I will see you tomorrow." "Bye, Carlos." "Bye, Babe."

Stephanie told Danny about the phone call when she got back to the office. Danny suggested she take the whole day off. Stephanie didn't want to do that it would give her too much time to think and would just make the day drag out.

Stephanie did go shopping in Castleton for a new dress to wear for Carlos. But she also knew if it were up to her it wouldn't be on very long anyways. She found a print dress which was blue and and had a scenery print at the bottom of the skirt. She went home and showered and put on her make-up. It wouldn't be Stephanie without a second layer of mascara for courage.

Ranger's plane was on time, as to be expected of him. Enterprise was there to pick up Jim, the pilot and Bobby. Jim took Enterprise back to the office and they were on his own. Ranger and Stephanie headed to The Oak Restaurant and they enjoyed a good dinner in a quiet atmosphere. Ranger got a chef's salad. That man needs to learn how to enjoy good food!

There wasn't much excitement around Manchester but they did walk the length of the green way and the walked hand in hand and talked about how they felt about each other. Stephanie asked the question that scared her the most. "Where are you going to stay tonight, Carlos?" "Babe, that is up to you. If you don't feel comfortable with me staying with you I will stay in a hotel." "Would you hate me if I said I want you to stay close to me tonight?" "Why would I hate you for that?" "Be cause I don't trust myself when you are around. I am scared if we do it that will ruin everything." "How about if I go to your place and we take it from there? Besides if you get uncomfortable I will sleep on the couch."

She took him to her apartment which was actually a duplex. It was small but neat and clean. Ranger was surprised that Rex had survived all the moving. Ranger spoke to the hamster. Stephanie gave Rex a grape. "How old is he now?" "This is actually Rex the IV." "I am sorry, Babe." "I missed him so I kept replacing him." "You have such a soft heart."

Ranger put his arms around her and turned her to face him. "I don't want to sound pushy but I want you bad." "Which person is telling me this?" "I came here as Carlos. I left Ranger in his office. Ranger controls the business but Carlos controls my body. He is the one who is incomplete without you to hold." " Then I will allow Carlos to show me how important I am to him." Carlos bent down and kissed her. Stephanie melted in his arms. "I want you too, Carlos." Carlos picked her up and carried her to bed. He adeptly removed both their clothes and climbed in beside her and it felt so fantastic to hold her again.

"I never knew I could miss anyone as I miss you." "Carlos, I am sorry I ran away but I didn't think I would ever be good enough for you." "Ssh, don't worry about that now. I want to make you mine again, Please." "That word will get you almost anything you ask for." "Does that include an all night loving?" "If you want it that long I will be here to give it to you. I love you, Carlos." Carlos bent down to kiss her and Stephanie's arms went around his neck and pulled him to her. That night seemed to fly by and since Stephanie did not have to work week ends they had all the time in the world to enjoy what their bodies were speaking to each other.

When Stephanie woke up it was after 10 am and she was surprised to see Carlos was still sound asleep. She tried to scoot out from under his arm. It woke him up. "Where are you going?" "To the bathroom. You are running late because it is after 10 am. Mr. get up early." Carlos smiled at her. "Babe, what if I want to stay in bed all day?" "Let me get Nature's call and I will come back and join you." "Promise?" " Promise." Stephanie went to the bathroom.

Carlos laid there with feeling of satisfaction he had never felt since she left. How was he going to convince her to return to Trenton or was that even the best place for them? Yeah family was there but Carlos also liked this new and relaxed Stephanie. She honestly felt more relaxed than he had ever seen her. Hmm, he just had an idea he wanted to run by her.

Right on cue Stephanie returned and he loved the sight of that naked body. She laid down beside him. "What is that smirk for?" "Just had a thought." "Care to share. It must be good to put a smirk on that blank face of yours." " Would you help me if I opened an office in Nashville or Chattanooga?" "You want to move here?" "Babe, I have never seen you so relaxed as you are here. I am getting older and I need to de-stress my life so why not open an office there and do less stressful work than in Trenton?" "Don't do it just to so you can be close to me." "No I am not. But I only have another ten years or so before I will be thinking about retirement. Why not here?" "I would love having you close by. But what about the office in Trenton?" "Tank can run it and I can bring a Core Team to help me recruit and get it set up."

"Carlos, does your mind EVER SHUT OFF?" "Only when you are within arms length." He pulled her back to his chest. He got busy and made love to her again and let the conversation die for now. About 2 PM Stephanie's stomach woke them both up. They both laughed and they laid there trying to decide where they should go eat. Then Stephanie came up with the idea of going to Ming's Buffet in Tullahoma. That way Carlos can pick out anything he want to feed his Ranger's version of an appetite. They had a joint shower mingled with another round of sex in the shower. When they were dressed and under way Carlos asked Stephanie's opinion on which city he should be opening an office in. She suggested Nashville because of all the big event venues they held.

Stephanie told him her version of pros and cons. They decided that tonight they would have a conference call to the Core Team and see what they thought the idea.

Carlos liked the selection of food and was able to find things to suit his tastes. He even complimented the waitress on the selection to be passed on to the chef. The chef even came out and thanked him. Ranger appeared and asked what part of Korea he was from and those two started talking in the Korean dialect.

Stephanie listened to them amused. When the chef left to go back to the kitchen. She looked at Carlos and said "You told me you left Ranger back at the office!" Carlos chuckled and said "Sorry, it is second nature but you have to realize every thing Ranger learned so did Carlos so how did you know it was Ranger talking?" "Your whole countenance changes and so does the tone of your voice." "Well, Carlos is back in control right now." "Good because I love him, sorry Ranger you are second best." "Better be careful you will hurt Ranger's ego." Stephanie put her hand on his hand and said. "Guess he better get used to it because I will always choose Carlos over Ranger every day." "Ranger is not used to losing at anything." "While I was attracted to Ranger it was Carlos I fell in love with so guess Ranger lost me a long time ago."

"You ready to leave My Lady?" "It is nice to be thought of as Lady considering my past history." Carlos left the tip and escorted her to the car.. Stephanie took him to see the Tim's Ford Reservoir and then they went up to the University of the South's overlook. Carlos loved the scenery. Both nature's and the woman on his arm.

Carlos was fingering a ring box in his pocket but he was afraid it would scare her off. But he also thought it was a beautiful spot. Carlos knelt down and offered her the ring. "Stephanie Michelle will you honor by marrying me at your own pace?" "Who is asking?" "Carlos is asking." "Then I would be honored to marry you?" Carlos kissed her. They turned their backs so the background would show and took a selfie. Carlos also took a picture with his cellphone of the view of the overlook. It was fascinating him after all the skydiving he had done.

Stephanie loved the feeling of his arms around her again and knowing he belonged to her. She thought she was dreaming. She had given up hope of ever having him again. "Carlos, how are we going to make this work because I do NOT want to go back to Trenton." "Babe, I like the idea of my moving here. I like the relaxing feel this area has. Can you give me some time to get the new office up and running then I will move here full time. If this is where you want to live." Stephanie looked up at him. "Will you hate me making you leave your family and friends?" "Babe, you are the only one who completes me. Where you are is where I want to be."

Danny saw them pull into the parking lot and he noticed that smile on both of their faces. He knew they were back together again. Stephanie came into the Office with her arm around Ranger (Danny doesn't know the difference between them).

"Danny, Carlos has asked me to marry him and I have said "Yes". "Congratulations. How soon will I lose you?" "It will be a while because I will be working on opening an office in probably Nashville to be closer to her. So my guess would be 6 months to a year." "Good. She sure knows her business. I am going to hate losing her but I can tell how happy she is to be back with you." "Carlos, is going to get the Core Team down here for scouting sites that will work. I required more security than places around here usually require." "Can I ask a stupid question?" "Sure Danny" Stephanie said. "I only know him as Ranger so where does Carlos come in?" Carlos and Stephanie smile at each other. "Danny, this is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Hence when it is not business I call him Carlos. He calls me "Babe" in both places though." "OK. Now I get it. I told you it was stupid." "Danny, no it isn't. I also go by my first name, Ric and Asshole when she is mad at me." Stephanie punched Carlos' arm. "That is not very often." Carlos smiled at her and she loved that twinkle in his eye which told her he was just being ornery. That is side people rarely see either. Stephanie squeezed him at his waist and loved the feel of his body in her own hand. Carlos looked up at her and that look in her eyes made him hot again. God, what that woman did to his libido!

The rest of the day was spent ironing out questions each had for each other. Later night Stephanie told Carlos about a bar she heard about. It was called "The Twilight Zone" and they have a dance floor and Stephanie want to slow dance with her man. More like she wanted to show him off. Carlos agreed to go with her.

The band was country and though Carlos did not often listen to country he found their sound relaxing. They sang a slow song and Carlos took Stephanie to the dance floor. For some reason they were the only couple on the dance floor. When the song was done the lead singer, Sammy Dee, "The best couple on the Dance Floor." They went back to their seats and the waitress came over to make sure they OK on their drinks. "Can I get you two anything else?" "We are fine said, Carlos." Sammy Dee walked over to their table. He stuck his hand out towards Carlos. "I am Sammy Dee. What do I owe the pleasure of having the famous Ranger Manoso in my establishment?"

Carlos shook his hand. "How do you know me?" Carlos asked. "My brother, served under you in the Rangers. He kept your picture on his nightstand until he died." "What was your brother's name." "Actually it was my half brother. His name was George Stillman." You mean "Running Bare"? "Yes, he was known for that for sure." "Have a seat, Sammy. I wished I had known he died. My men and I would have attended his funeral." " He would have been honored to have you there. He always was telling us stories about the jungles of Columbia." "He was a good man and he saved all of us many times over. I would like to introduce you to my fiancee, Stephanie Plum." "Nice to meet you, Stephanie." "Thank you, Sammy." "What brings you to my neck of the wood?" "I came to pick up a fugitive in Grundy County that Stephanie caught. Then I found her again after 5 years so I came back to reconnect with her and we decided we to try to make a go of it again." "Stephanie caught the fugitive?" "I am a bounty hunter." "Stephanie works in Manchester." "Remind not to mess with her." They all chuckled.

"I need to leave you alone. I promise not to tell anyone I saw you." "Not like very many people would even know who I am." "Are you kidding after that mob scene in Tullahoma?" "Tonight is just her and I so I would appreciate that." Sammy shook his hand again and leaves. Stephanie looks at Carlos and smiles "You just thought you left Ranger back in Trenton!" "Guess so. He must have snuck out on me." "That is alright as I get Carlos." "All of me." "Then let's take this party home. Before Ranger finds us both." They waved at Sammy and leave for home.

Stephanie knew Carlos would be there for breakfast so she had stocked up and she made him a bagel with cream cheese and had a fruit tray for him to pick from. She even ate the same thing. She had acquired the taste for bagels. Carlos called Jim and found out they were scheduled to leave at 3 PM. After breakfast Stephanie and Carlos went back to bed and talked and played catch up on the gossip and on their time apart.

Stephanie drove Carlos back to the airport. Bobby jumped out of the plane when they arrived and ran towards Stephanie. Carlos kept her close to his hip and when Jim had all the per-checks done and flight arrangements were made. Bobby kissed Stephani good bye and climbed aboard the plane. Carlos turned and kissed Stephanie. "I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos." "I will talk to the Core Team and we may be back real soon to scout out locations and feasibility of opening an office there." "I promise I will be here waiting on you. Tell Tank hello for me." "I will." Carlos kissed her again and Jim appeared at the door of the plain. "Good to see you again Stephanie." "Thanks, Jim. Have a safe flight." "We will try." "Call me when you get home Carlos." "I will, Babe." Carlos waved at her and entered the plane and Jim closed and locked the door. Stephanie watched as they taxied away. And once again the tears fell but this time there was plenty of hope in her mind.

Carlos called her when they landed. She felt she could go to sleep now. But she found out how lonely her bed felt without him in it. She picked up her phone and hit number 1 on her speed dial. "Carlos, I miss you. My bed is empty without you in it." "I am laying here with the same problem." "I am sorry I ran away for so long." "We have been over this, Babe. You are worth waiting on. You should have seen the guys when I got home. You would have thought it was thousand questions instead of 20 questions. They miss you." "Get some sleep I am sure that slave driver of a boss will wear you out tomorrow for being gone so long." "Let him try. I am too happy to even care what he has to say. Like he can fire me anyway!" "Carlos, I love this joking side of you." "It is fun to joke and actually enjoy it. I have you to thank for that." "Your day starts early so get some sleep." "I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos and thanks for not giving up on me." "Only you make me complete so I would have waited a lifetime on you." "Now it will be under a year. Did you tell the boys about the engagement?" "No, how about we do a conference call tomorrow just to say hi to everybody and you can tell them yourself." "They will love the news and only wish I was there to tell them in person." "Can't have everything can we?" "No. Good night, Carlos." "Good night to my lovely fiancee." "I like the sound of the phrase "fiancee".

They hang up and both drift off to sleep peaceful that their lives are coming together.


End file.
